pathfinderelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Xill
Feral Xill (CR 6) This sleek, jet-black humanoid is a cross between an insect and reptile, with four arms, scaly skin, and fanged mandibles. Feral Xill (CR 6) XP 2,400 NE Medium outsider (native) Init +8; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +13 --- AC 21, touch 14, flat-footed 17 (+4 Dex, +7 natural) hp 67 (9d10+18) Fort +8, Ref +10, Will +6 SR 17 --- Speed 40 ft. Melee 4 claws +14 (1d6+4 plus grab), bite +14 (1d4+4 plus paralysis) Special Attacks implant, paralysis (1d4 hours, DC 16) --- Str 18, Dex 18, Con 14, Int 14, Wis 12, Cha 11 Base Atk +9; CMB +13 (+17 grapple); CMD 27 Feats Combat Reflexes, Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Weapon Focus (bite, claw) Skills Acrobatics +16, Climb +20, Intimidate +12, Perception +13, Sense Motive +13, Stealth +18, Survival +13, Swim +16; Racial Bonus +4 Climb, +4 Stealth SQ feral, incubator --- Environment warm forest, jungle, or underground Organization solitary, pair, gang (3–6), or hive (7–70) Treasure none --- Feral (Ex) Though surprisingly intelligent, feral xill have been rasied in the wild, and lack any form of society, living instead like wild beasts. A feral xill is not proficient with any manufactured weapon, doesn't use tools, and cannot speak or understand any language. Implant (Ex) As a standard action, a feral xill can lay 2d6 eggs in a helpless creature. A feral xill's eggs hatch in 24 hours, at which point the young consume the host from within, inflicting 1 point of Con damage per hour per young until the host dies, at which point young emerge. These young are always feral xill instead of standard xill. A remove disease spell (or similar effect) rids a victim of all implanted eggs or active young, or they can be cut out one at a time with DC 20 Heal checks (each attempt takes 10 minutes). If a check fails, the healer can try again, but each attempt (successful or not) deals 1d4 points of damage to the patient. Incubator (Ex) A feral xill can produce cocoons in which to incubate its eggs, though eggs hatched in a cocoon produce xill spawn instead of full-grown xill. Xill spawn are stunted, verminous creatures. They are mechanically identical to scarlet spiders, except they are CR 1/2, have paralysis (1d4 minutes, DC 10) in place of poison, and have the implant special attack of a feral xill. A xill spawn that uses its implant special attack dies immediately after laying its eggs. Xill spawn eggs that hatch inside a living host grow into full-sized feral xill. One in ten young produced by a standard xill is hatched without the ability to planewalk. Standard xill summarily kill any such young that hatch on the Ethereal Plane, seeing them as defective creatures unworthy of life, but those hatched on the Material Plane sometimes escape into the wild. These feral xill grow to adulthood without the benefit of a true society, developing neither tools nor language. Despite their lack of a culture, feral xill often thrive in the wilderness at the edge of civilization. Single individuals give rise to thriving hives whose members regularly abduct living hosts in which to implant their eggs. But even a lack of hosts won't stop a hive from growing. Feral xill are also able to incubate their eggs in cocoons. Though the spawn produced in such a manner are stunted creatures, they retain the ability to implant eggs in living hosts, and can give rise to a new generation of full-grown feral xill. Xill Hunter (CR 6) This stocky, greenish-brown humanoid is a cross between an insect and reptile, with four arms, scaly skin, and fanged mandibles. Xill Hunter (CR 6) XP 2,400 LN Medium outsider (extraplanar, lawful) Init +8; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +13 --- AC 21, touch 14, flat-footed 17 (+4 Dex, +5 natural, +2 shield) hp 67 (9d10+18) Fort +8, Ref +10, Will +6 SR 17 --- Speed 40 ft. Melee adamantine starknife +13/+8 (1d4+3/x3), 2 claws +13 (1d4+3 plus grab), bite +7 (1d3+1); or 4 claws +13 (1d4+3 plus grab), bite +12 (1d3+3) Ranged masterwork heavy repeating crossbow +15 (1d10/19-20), net +13 (entangled) Special Attacks multiweapon mastery, walk unseen --- Str 17, Dex 18, Con 14, Int 14, Wis 12, Cha 11 Base Atk +9; CMB +12 (+16 grapple); CMD 26 Feats Combat Reflexes, Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Weapon Focus (claw, heavy repeating crossbow) Skills Acrobatics +16, Climb +15, Intimidate +12, Knowledge (planes) +14, Perception +13, Sense Motive +13, Stealth +14, Survival +17; Racial Bonus +4 Survival Languages Common, Infernal SQ planewalk --- Environment any (Ethereal Plane) Organization solitary, pair, or gang (3–6), or tribe (7-28) Combat Gear javelin of lightning; Other Gear masterwork heavy steel shield, adamantine starknife, net, masterwork repeating heavy crossbow, 10 adamantine bolts Treasure triple standard (combat gear, other gear) --- Multiweapon Mastery (Ex) A xill hunter never takes penalties to an attack roll when fighting with multiple weapons, and treats claws as primary attacks even when also wielding weapons. Planewalk (Su) A xill hunter can shift from the Ethereal Plane to the Material Plane as a move action. Shifting from the Material Plane to the Ethereal Plane takes 2 consecutive full-round actions, during which time the xill is immobile. As a xill fades away, it becomes harder to hit: opponents have a 20% miss chance in the first round and a 50% miss chance in the second. A xill can take a single willing or helpless creature with it when it switches planes. Walk Unseen (Su) Once per day per three Hit Dice it possesses, as part of shifting from the Ethereal Plane to the Material Plane with its planewalk ability, a xill hunter may choose to gain the benefits of greater invisibility, as per the spell (CL 10th). One in ten young produced by a standard xill is sterile, lacking the ability to paralyze victims and implant eggs. Unable to propagate the species, these xill are relegated to the fringes of xill society, where they form small tribes of fierce hunters who find purpose in a religious practice revolving around ritualistic trophy hunts and complex codes of honor. Xill hunters make regular forays into the Material Plane to hunt dangerous creatures such as seasoned adventurers and feral xill. These latter targets are particularly popular, as feral xill are reviled by all other members of their race, being even lowlier than the sterile xill hunters in the eyes of their kin. A xill hunter's code of honor demands that the hunter battle worthy opponents in honorable, face-to-face combat, but is silent about the treatment of opponents who have yet to prove themselves. Until a foe demonstrates an ability to survive a xill hunter's more dastardly tactics, the hunter has no qualms about using its ability to walk unseen to grant itself an unfair advantage against that opponent. Xill Champions The most accomplished xill hunters are known as xill champions. They are often xill hunters with levels of ranger or rogue. Xill champions collect adamantine weapons, shields, jewelry, and masks, having a great fondness for that metal. When possible, they also carry ropes of entanglement in place of the traditional nets carried by ordinary xill hunters, and any number of other magical items that can be used to entrap, maim, or kill their prey. Category:Epic Meepo Category:Outsiders Category:Monsters